


Daegu Boy

by SophieTheOtaku



Category: bangtan sonyeondan
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Unedited lol, i’ll fix that soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTheOtaku/pseuds/SophieTheOtaku
Summary: Taehyung is going to the big city and meets a charismatic stranger





	Daegu Boy

In sleepy Daegu town

There was a boy by the name of Kim Taehyung ,Who was loved dearly by his grandparents and all who knew him,many thought him to be a fairy or ethereal being of sorts but he always insisted he was just a regular 17 year old boy.

He had sunkissed skin, honey gold in complexion, almond shaped eyes one double lidded giving him a permanent “smug” expression (though he was anything besides )

Though once anyone managed to lock eyes with this magical boy for long enough they would realize his eyes were a burnt umber around the iris and become warm chocolate as it spread out 

He had sandy brown locks that fell into his eyes and tickled the nape of his neck on hot days

He had full coral lips that made local girls jealous and smitten

Despite his overall “ethereal” appearance Kim Taehyung was humble and a shy boy who was treated kindly and was kind in return 

On his 18th birthday Taehyung was now writing a new chapter of his life,he would be leaving for Seoul in the next few weeks and there was a bittersweet taste throughout the whole town but more so his loving grandparents.

When the day of his departure arrived Taehyung was happy and hopeful.  
He reached the train station and sat down looking out the window,up at the clear blue sky 

“Pretty right” a voice beside him said startling him ,as he turned to smile at the stranger he was meet with the most adorable bunny-like face he’d ever seen (and he’d seen actual bunnies) 

“Yeah it really is” he replied trying not coo at the bunny teeth that peeked out as the stranger smiled 

Taehyung was panicking he couldn’t trust himself to not pinch the strangers adorable cheeks or floof his already floofy cotton candy pink hair or stare into his caramel brown eyes 

“Hey” the voice said ,Taehyung gulped and turned around “Yes?”  
“You have really nice hair” said the stranger his eye’s narrowing into crescents as he smiled widely 

Taehyung swore he was tomato red at the moment “thanks... y-you have a pretty smile” he answered trying to will his blush away.

The stranger stared at Taehyung’s face then he suddenly grabbed the brunette’s nose “you have a nice nose mole” ,Taehyung grinned and pinched the boy’s cheeks “you have squishy cheeks” he said (his voice nasally due to the hand holding his nose tightly)staring the playful stranger right in the eye

They both burst out laughing at how ridiculous they both probably looked  
“Jeongguk”  
“Taehyung”

END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> I dunno I could write more of this but I’ll see how I feel


End file.
